Loki el solitario y su Grinch navideño
by Blueberry Night
Summary: A Loki no le gusta la Navidad, aunque no siempre fue así, y Thor se lo hará recordar. (AU) ¡Feliz Navidad!


**¡Regalo de Navidad! :D **

**Siempre quise hacer algo, pero nunca encontraba tiempo o ideas, por lo que me puse a escribirlo bien temprano :3 (desde el 9 de Diciembre) Quería tenerlo listo para subir el 25 :D (en mi país, aún es 25)**

**Van a notar que tiene muchas críticas hacia esta fecha, que son mis opiniones, yo no creo en Dios ni nada, pero intenté que quede cómico, espero no se ofendan... Anuncio por las dudas.**

**Me quedó un poco cursi, pero espero les guste :D**

* * *

Loki prefirió quedarse en casa.

Había participado de la cena familiar y todo eso solo por pedido de su madre, por ninguna otra razón. Puso su mejor sonrisa hipócrita de "la estoy pasando de maravilla" al brindar, hasta abrazó a sus familiares. Aunque en realidad no lo eran, ya que él era adoptado, pero los trataba como tales solo para complacer a Frigga.

Loki pudo respirar aliviado cuando todos se fueron, no demasiado tarde, casi a penas pasaron las doce. Odín y Frigga se iban a alguna otra fiesta a la cual habían sido invitados, y Thor estaba por dirigirse a algún bar con su grupo de amigos, para emborracharse y de paso intentar de enganchar alguna chica para echarse un polvo.

Loki, por supuesto, ya había cumplido su cuota de socialización semanal y no le apetecía nada más.

-Vamos, Loki, va a ser divertido -insistía Thor, ahora vestido con un jean azul oscuro, una remera roja y una campera negra, a diferencia de hace un rato, que llevaba ropa elegante, por la cena.

El aludido continuó cambiando los canales del televisor, acostado en el sofá, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-No lo creo.

-Pasarás un buen rato.

-Lo dudo.

-Tal vez haya alguna chica a la que le intereses -apuntó Thor, sin saber qué más decir.

Esta vez Loki sí lo miró, alzando una ceja, sarcástico. No porque creyera que eso era mentira, él sabía perfectamente que podría tener a la chica que quisiera sin mover un dedo, pero ese tipo de actividades (flirtear, besuqueos y manoseos) no estaban en su lista de preferencias, cosa que Thor siempre que podía le recordaba que era un desperdicio.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada indignada cuando Loki volvió a ignorarlo. Dando un largo suspiro guardó su celular en el bolsillo de la campera y salió de la casa.

Loki vio la puerta cerrarse y decidió ignorar la molestia que se instaló en su pecho.

-0-0-

Esta era el tercer bar que visitaban y Thor, junto con Fandral y Sif, debían hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse adecuadamente de pie mientras reían a las carcajadas. Los que menos tomaron tenían sus excusas: Volstagg porque decía que emborracharse te provoca vomitar y vomitar era desperdiciar comida; Hogun porque él era el dueño del auto y alguien tenía que llevarlos sanos y salvos a sus casas.

Aún así, ni el exceso ni la falta de alcohol en sus organismos les dio problemas para divertirse. Thor ya había armado su séquito de chicas, Fandral se defendía con el suyo, Volstagg y Hogun podían elegir a la que quisieran y Sif ya tenía una fila de babosos esperando su oportunidad para hablarle.

Ya era la cuarta o quinta chica con la que se besuqueaba cuando empezó a sentirse molesto. Era una molestia rara, no física, la sentía en todos lados y a la vez no. Supuso que era el lugar, todo decorado con rojo y verde, guirnaldas lucesitas de navidad. Era lógico, hoy era Navidad. Thor ya lo sabía, pero cuando su mente, emborronada por los efectos de todo el alcohol que bebió, hizo aflorar ese pensamiento, recordándoselo, no pudo evitar sentir algo así como culpa. Pero no sabía por qué.

De repente dejó de besar a la morena de curvas infernales frente a él. Ya no la veía tan atractiva y sus labios le sabieron amargos. Sin decir una palabra y mirándola con el ceño fruncido, se alejó de ella, dejándola bastante sorprendida y molesta.

Buscó a Hogun entre el gentío para pedirle que lo llevara a su casa. Se le habían pasado las ganas de fiesta.

Su amigo, un poco sorprendido por esta nueva actitud del rubio, accedió, rogándole a Volstagg que cuidara de los otros dos. Sif y Fandral eran capaces de cualquier cosa estando ebrios.

-0-0-

Loki se dio por vencido y apagó el televisor. Todos los canales llenos de estúpidas películas navideñas. Como las odiaba.

En sí, la navidad le parecía una estupidez, gente reuniéndose para festejar el nacimiento de un niño que probablemente nuca existió le parecía una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Y eso de los "milagros de navidad" lo ponían de mal humor. Se podrían hacer mejores cosas, todo eran puras idioteces de gente más idiota aún...

Bostezó interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Luego miró el reloj de pared frente a él. 4:30 am. Al parecer su madre y Odín no planeaban venir en un rato más. Tampoco es que les molestase demasiado, ya no eran unos niños a los que había que cuidar. Thor con 18 años y Loki con dos menos no era necesario.

Suspiró y se levantó del sofá, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia las escaleras. Su cama le llamaba y Loki no encontró razones por las cuales negarse.

Cuando se hubo lavado los dientes y puesto su pijama se acostó en su cama.

Aunque lo intentó, no pudo dormirse al instante, se quedó mirando su ventana, por las que entraban intermitentes halos de luz, de las decoraciones de las casa vecinas. Frunció el ceño con molestia, ideando formas de quitarlas todas y lo dejaran dormir.

Pero en el fondo, muy profundo de su ser, en un punto que no conocía su existencia, Loki sabía que no odiaba la Navidad. Lo que odiaba lo que ésta le hacía sentir.

Cuando era más pequeño, alrededor de los cuatro o cinco años, era la fecha que esperaba todo el año (después de su cumpleaños, por supuesto), al igual que todo niño. Pero luego creció y empezó a notar el ligero favoritismo de Odín hacia su hermano; de que habían ciertas diferencias entre él y su familia, las molestias que debía soportar en el colegio por ser el "raro"; ver que Thor siempre lo superaba en todo sin mover un dedo, mientras que él debía esforzarse horrores para poder a penas alcanzar sus talones; y luego, hace unos pocos años, enterarse de que Odín y Frigga no eran sus verdaderos padres, ni Thor su hermano.

Esto lo hizo sentirse miserable, engañado y solo. Sobre todo solo. Y odiaba la Navidad porque no hacía más que recordarle lo solitario que estaba: familias reunidas, amigos de fiesta...

Se reprendió mentalmente al sentir húmedas sus mejillas. Gruñó y se las secó con la mano. Hace un tiempo se había prometido no volver a llorar por eso, que lo guardaría en algún lugar recóndito de él y no lo dejaría salir, porque lo mostraría débil y eso es lo último que quiere.

Él es Loki, a él le gusta la soledad, no hay nadie por quien preocuparse o estar pendiente, nadie a quien seguir. Su soledad era libertad, podía hacer lo que él quisiera.

Con ese pensamiento se reconfortó. Se giró molesto por las intermitentes luces que no lo dejaban dormir.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, después de un momento, cuando el ruido de la puerta de calle lo sorprendió. Se giró de nuevo para ver la hora en su reloj digital, sobre la mesita de noche: 4:58 am.

Esperó un momento para escuchar algo que delatara de quién se trataba.

Pasó un minuto y unos pasos torpes y pesados se escucharon en la escalera.

_Thor._ Algo se removió en él.

Siguió escuchando y dedujo que se dirigió al baño. El hecho de que Thor fuera tan bruto y poco discreto no hacía difícil el seguir sus actos, a pesar de que la puerta de la habitación estuviera cerrada.

Lo ignoró y decidió volver a dormirse. Debía admitir que le sorprendía que haya vuelto tan temprano... Temprano comparado con veces anteriores.

-¿Loki? -su gruesa voz se hizo escuchar por casi toda la casa, haciéndolo saltar. No se lo esperaba.

El aludido no respondió y esperó a que Thor dejara de insistir... Pero conocía al rubio y ni siquiera se dio esperanzas.

-Loki -volvió a llamar, ahora abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Thor se quedó en el umbral observando. Loki supo que se había dado cuenta que estaba despierto cuando escuchó sus pasos avanzando.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Thor? -le preguntó sin voltearse.

No contestó y siguió avanzando hasta su cama. Loki sintió el colchón hundirse a sus espaldas. Suspiró molesto. Se sentó y giró para encarar a Thor y decirle que se fuera a molestar a otro lado, pero al verlo no le salieron las palabras.

Thor estaba a una distancia prudencial, pero no la suficiente. Su semblante era serio pero sus ojos se mostraban afectados. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se le acercó aún más y lo rodeó en un abrazo.

-Thor, ¿qué estás...?

-Perdóname -lo interrumpió. Loki dejó de moverse para comprender lo que acababa de escuchar- No debería haberme ido -agregó un momento después.

Loki sintió que le estrujaron el estómago y el alma. Sin poder evitarlo se le volvieron a humedecer los ojos. Esta vez no le importó, dejó que las silenciosas lágrimas fluyeran por sus pómulos y abrazó a Thor, correspondiéndole.

-Idiota -escondió su rostro en el hombro del mayor antes de que se le escapara un sollozo.

Se quedaron así, abrazados, hasta que Loki logró calmarse.

Luego Thor se separó un poco y guió el rostro del menor con su mano para que lo mirase. Cuando lo hizo, fue disminuyendo la distancia hasta poder juntar sus labios.

Recién en ese momento, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que habían querido hacer eso, besarse sin reparos, sintiendo sus alientos y enredar sus lenguas.

Todo se volvió una masa de sensaciones, la piel desnuda rozar las sábanas en embestidas deliciosas, sudor y jadeos entremezclándose, movimientos llenos de éxtasis que terminaron en el magnífico orgasmo de ambos.

Loki se dio cuenta momentos después, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento entre los brazos de Thor, de lo realmente solo que había estado. Pudo notarlo cuando dejó de sentir esa soledad, irónicamente. El alivio que lo había reemplazado lo hacía sentirse ligero, como si un manto negro y pesado se hubiera esfumado y dejaba dio cuenta de que nunca había estado totalmente abandonado, siempre había tenido a Thor, que a pesar de todo, seguía queriéndole (ya no como a un hermano, evidentemente) y cuidando sus espaldas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Loki sonrió, sonrió de verdad, mientras se acurrucaba mejor en los brazos del otro.

-Feliz Navidad, Thor.

* * *

**Ya sé, el final es muy cursi y jodidamente empalagoso xD Pero ¿qué esperaban? es Navidad, todo es jodidamente empalagoso y cursi... Y el milagro navideño hace que todos nos amemos (?)**

**¿Review? :3 Es mi pedido para Papá Noel :D**


End file.
